Ozma of Oz
Description On the way to Australia with her Uncle Henry, Dorothy is caught out in a storm and lost at sea. Dorothy once again finds herself in a fairy country, but this time she is in the Land of Ev, with a talking hen named Bill. There she is chased by Wheelers and locked up by Princess Langwidere, who wants Dorothy's head for her collection. Fortunately, Ozma of Oz comes to her rescue, bringing all her old friends and some new ones. Unfortunately, they all have to set out on a quest to find the true rulers of the Land of Ev, so Princess Langwidere would not have to deal with ruling the country anymore. The ruling family has been enchanted by the Nome King, who seems jolly enough, but who gives them an almost impossible task to find the Queen of Ev and her ten children. It will take some cleverness to save the day, and defeat the Nome King's enormous army. Reader's Reviews 1 This is, again, a wonderful book in the series of Oz books. Billina is another new lovable character added into the ranks of bizarre creatures of Oz, though she is pretty tough (even scaring all the chickens of Ev). Ozma comes back and meets Dorothy for the first time, which is an important event because they become best friends for the rest of the series. No one would be able to recognize Ozma's past identity anymore (though I kind of wished she still acted like she remembered her past). Still, she has a great life as the ruler of Oz, surrounded by magic and all her friends in the fancy and wealthy Emerald City. She is as caring as they say she is, by coming to help the people of Ev. She isn't able to help them that much, but you can read the book to find out why. 2 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: add your suggested reading age *Reading Aloud Age: add your suggested read-aloud age Clean. Setting *Australia **Sydney *Kingdom of the Nomes **Nome King's Palace *Land of Ev **Evna ***royal palace ****left wing *****drawing room *****Princess Langwidere's sitting room ****North Tower *Land of Oz **Emerald City ***College of Art and Athletic Perfection **Munchkin Territory *United States **Kansas Characters Animals *Bill (Billina) *Cowardly Lion *Hungry Tiger *Speckles *Toto Army *8 Generals *6 Colonels *7 Majors *5 Captains *Private (Omby Amby) Humans *Dorothy Gale *Aunt Em *Glinda the Good *Uncle Henry *Jellia Jamb *General Jinjur *Nanda *Ozma *Mr. Smith *Mr. Tinker *unnamed ship captain *Wizard of Oz Other Things *iron giant *Jack Pumpkinhead *Sawhorse *Scarecrow *Tiktok *Tin Woodman (Nick Chopper) *Wheeler leader *Wogglebug Royal Families *King of Ev (Evoldo) **Queen of Ev **Evanna **Evedna **Evella **Evirene **Evrose **Evardo **Evington **Evring **Evrob **Evroland **Princess Langwidere *King of the Gillikins *King of the Munchkins *King of the Quadlings *King of the Winkies *Roquat of the Rocks (Nome King) **Chief Steward of the Nome King If you like this you might like... *Oz books *Other books by L. Frank Baum. External Links *Ozma of Oz, readable online *Add external links here Category:Fantasy Category:Talking Animals Category:Magic Category:1907 Category:Storm Category:Lion